


Monster

by TeenagedTravesty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Friendship, Monster - Freeform, Werewolf, attempt at murder, liam and mason are just friends in this, liam tries to kill you, relationship, you think scott is a killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenagedTravesty/pseuds/TeenagedTravesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> What's gotten into you?! Ever since you started hanging around those stupid juniors, you've abandoned me and Mason. Violet and Garrett, your only other friends, are dead because of them, and you can't see that, can you? No, you can't. You think they're so perfect and great, but what about me and Mason, huh?! Are we next to die? Will you let your little 'friends' murder us like they murdered them?” You were standing at the foot of the bed now, yelling with the novel in your hand tightly. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>You think Scott McCall is a killer, and Liam tries to prove you wrong, but his methods only make you see him as a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choking

**Author's Note:**

> There is some minor violence through at this story. Reader almost gets choked to death in this chapter, so be warned.

Liam hunched over his textbook, his eyes glued to the pages as he studied for his mid-terms, nervously digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands. Flipping to the next page he sighed, letting his eyes wander to the phone on his desk, making note of the twenty missed calls, and twenty texts from his family and friends. Ever since the bite, he had grown distant, pushing the ones he loved away the most, even though he so desperately wanted them to be close to him. He was afraid he'd hurt them, and so he did what he thought was best and pushed them all away.

“You don't have to push us away, you know.” Liam jerked in his seat and spun around, his eyes widening when he saw you sitting criss-cross on the bed. Your face was buried in your own book, but even so, you could still hear his breath hitch. Looking up from the novel you were reading, you searched his guilty expression, popping the gum in your mouth with a little more force than needed, hoping your irritation was noticeable.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, a little more rough than usual. You ignored his tone and laid back on his bed, staring up at the plain white ceiling with a concentrated look. You sat in an uncomfortable silence, neither one of you saying anything for a long time, afraid of what the other person had to say. It was Liam who broke the uncomfortable silence, his voice echoing through the quiet room. “What are you doing here?” He asked again, his voice quiet and hollow, not at all like the tone earlier. You turned your head to look at him, a hum deep in your throat, not quite sure how to answer him.

“I haven't seen you in weeks. Every time I see you at school, you turn your head, and walk away. I miss you. We miss you. Why can't you just let us in? What's so wrong about telling us your problems? Maybe we can help you.” You murmured, your eyes meeting his with a sad look. Liam felt even more guilty for pushing you away, but he didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. You felt your pulse quicken at his silence and you sat up, clenching your fist in anger til you could feel your nails leaving indents in the palms of your hands. “What's gotten into you?! Ever since you started hanging around those stupid juniors, you've abandoned me and Mason. Violet and Garrett, your only other friends, are dead because of them, and you can't see that, can you? No, you can't. You think they're so perfect and great, but what about me and Mason, huh?! Are we next to die? Will you let your little 'friends' murder us like they murdered them?” You were standing at the foot of the bed now, yelling with the novel in your hand tightly.

Liam's blue eyes gazed into yours, his lips opening to say something. “They didn't murder Violet and Garrett.” He simply said before gazing at the ground, trying to ignore the rage pulsing through his veins. He could feel it, his fingers trembling and his fangs trying to come out. His I.E.D was flaring up, and he didn't think he could control it.

“Now you're defending them?!” You yelled again. “Unbelievable. You are so unbelievable.” You kept repeating, shaking your head before looking at the door. “Scott McCall, killer. Have fun hanging around him.” You whispered before opening the wooden door. You started walking out, your hands gripping your copy of _The Art of Racing in the Rain_ so tightly you thought you were going to snap it in half.

A pair of hands grabbed you roughly, and you were yanked back into Liam's room, the door slamming roughly behind you. You gasped, feeling your back hitting the door and your head slam back against the hard surface, a loud knocking sound echoing through the room. You felt tears in your eyes and you whimpered,   _The Art of Racing in the Rain_ falling from your hands to the floor with an extremely loud thud. Liam's hands were on your shoulder, pressing you hard against the door, not letting you move, not even an inch.

“Scott is _not_ a killer.” He growled, his hands moving from your shoulders to your neck. You clawed at the air, tears rolling down your cheeks when he squeezed your neck, cutting off your air. “Do you understand? Scott's the hero, not the bad guy.”

“L-Liam!” You gasped out, trying to wrench his hands from around your neck, letting out a cry of pain when he squeezed even harder. You could feel your pulse speeding up in fear, your eyes dilating as you struggled to get free. You felt Liam's nails digging into the soft skin of your neck, your eyes closing and mouth opening to breathe. Your head was starting to pound, the vein in your temple feeling like it was ready to explode.

“Open your eyes.” He demanded, squeezing just a tad bit harder, forcing your mouth to open wider for more air. The blood roared in your ears, and you weakly let them open, a breathless shriek leaving your lips. Liam's eyes were no longer blue, and instead they had taken on a golden color. You felt your eyes closing on their own, despite trying to stay awake.

You felt your chest slam into the ground, your breast aching from the harsh impact, and you let a few more tears roll down your cheeks. Your hands wrapped around your throat and you gasped for air, your vision blurry as you tried to look up at Liam. His eyes were blue again, and a look of confusion crossed his face before he got down real quick to help you. Your eyes widened and you scooted back, kicking your feet out to bat his hands away, more terrified than upset. “Don't … touch … me …” You said in between pants, your hands never once leaving your throat.

“Oh my god. Oh my god. (Y/N), I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me.” He exclaimed, leaning closer to your face. “Please, let me help you.” He pleaded, reaching his hand out.

You kicked him in his chest, shoving him back before running as fast as you could down the steps. You could hear Liam calling out your name from his room but you just kept running, crying from nearly being suffocated to death.

He tried to kill you.

 ** _Liam Dunbar_** tried to kill you.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I thought that too, until his fingers were wrapped around my windpipe, trying to crush it.” You spat and shook your head, knowing he was still not convinced whatsoever. You let your hand drop to your side and you sighed, tears rising to fill your eyes. “I knew you wouldn't believe me. Why would you? You've always liked him more than me.” You simply whispered before turning and heading into Chemistry class. Mason called out for you but he just shook his head and headed off to his English class. You just need time and he would give you that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no violence in this chapter.

You wanted to stay home, the indents of fingernails clearly visible on your neck as you begged your Mom to let you stay. She was stern, tapping her foot impatiently before sending you upstairs to get dressed out of your pajamas. You didn't say anything as you trudged up the stairs in silence, slowly dreading the day ahead of you. You hadn't seen Liam since the attack, and every phone call and text he sent you, you completely ignored. He had tried to kill you, almost strangled you to death, and you didn't want an apology. Slipping out of your pajamas, you changed into jeans and a hoodie, hoping to cover up the bruises left behind by Liam.

The ride to school was quiet, your eyes focused on your trembling hands as you tried to remember what had happened between you and Liam. He went crazy. You tried to convince yourself as you stepped out of your Mom's car, slinging your bag over your shoulder with a sigh. Immediately, you noticed people were staring at your bruises and you swallowed thickly, putting your hood up as you entered the busy hallways. You made your way to your locker, entering the combination before pulling it open forcefully.

“Hey!” You jumped, turning to look at Mason when he stopped by your locker. He was smiling at you, his brown eyes sparkling with something you couldn't quite identify. “You still coming over tonight for pizza?” He asked, leaning on the lockers next to yours.

“No, I don't think so.” You smiled back at him weakly and pulled out your binder for your first class, which you shared with Liam. You could feel Mason's eyes on you and you sighed, you never missed pizza night. “Is Liam going to be there?” You asked him before turning and shutting your messy locker. If Liam was going, you definitely did not want to go, afraid to be in the same room as him. Mason walked beside you to your first class and nodded, putting his hand on your shoulder when you reached the door.

“Is there something you're not telling me? You never miss pizza night, and not only that, you haven't talked to Liam at all over the past few days. Did something happen?” You looked up at your best friend with fear in your eyes, not wanting to worry him. You scratched the back of your neck and looked away inside the classroom.

“If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else?” Mason chuckled and nodded, giving you a few minutes to collect your words. You fiddled with your fingers for a few minutes before looking up into his eyes. “Liam tried to kill me.” Mason's mouth dropped into a frown, his eyes searching yours with disbelief written all over his face. “I-I'm telling you the truth Mason, a couple days ago, he tried to strangle me.” He still looked so unconvinced, tears rising to your eyes when you knew he would pick Liam's side. “Look at these, they're his fingernails.” You pleaded, pulling the hood of your hoodie down, exposing the sickly purple and blue bruises.

“Liam Dunbar. Our Liam, who we've known for forever, tried to kill you?” Mason said questionably, his face clearly saying he didn't believe you. You nodded and put your hood back up, growing self-conscious when people started staring again. “I don't believe you. Liam would never.”

“I thought that too, until his fingers were wrapped around my windpipe, trying to crush it.” You spat and shook your head, knowing he was still not convinced whatsoever. You let your hand drop to your side and you sighed, tears rising to fill your eyes. “I knew you wouldn't believe me. Why would you? You've always liked him more than me.” You simply whispered before turning and heading into Chemistry class. Mason called out for you but he just shook his head and headed off to his English class. You just need time and he would give you that.

You looked at your table and swallowed, pulling your hood down before walking over to the stool, pulling it out from underneath the table. Liam was already there, probably waiting for you to sit down before apologizing. You noticed dark circles had formed around his eyes from not getting any sleep the past couple days and you were glad he hadn't either. You set your stuff down before taking your seat, opening your binder to pull out your notebook. You could hear Liam's labored breaths and you looked over, jumping when you caught his blue eyes trained on you. Neither one of you said anything for the longest time, and it was Liam who broke the silence. “I'm not going to apologize, because I know it won't fix the damage I've caused.”

You nodded, shying away from him just a little bit. He sighed and looked down his papers and you swallowed. “You tried to strangle me.” You whispered, your eyes transfixed on his guilty expression. “You had your hands wrapped around my throat, and you just kept squeezing. I thought I was going to die.” You whispered, tracing the outlines of the bruises on your neck. Liam stared at them before looking at his fingers. “Nobody believes me.”

Liam pursed his lips and grabbed your hand softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of your knuckles soothingly. You flinched at his touch, your breath coming out a little heavy and a little quick. “I won't do it again. I promise. I never want to hurt my friends. Ever.” He murmured softly, looking at the bruises before looking into your fearful eyes.

You didn't trust him. You didn't think you could ever trust him again after what had happened, but you simply nodded and turned to your chemistry book. You felt his eyes staring into you just a little bit longer but you chose to ignore them. A part of you knew Liam was telling the truth, but a part of you was still so scared that he would you.

Liam Dunbar always kept his promises, but with his I.E.D, who knew if he would actually keep from hurting you.


End file.
